Le sang du maître
by felli46
Summary: Une nuit d'été Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape sonnent chez les Weasley où Harry Potter passe ses vacances. Draco semble bouleversé et Harry découvre avec horreur que c'est lui le responsable. Cette nuit là changera leur destin, désormais Draco est l'esclave d'Harry Potter. Quels conséquences ce lien aura-t-il pour Draco ? Arriveront-ils à cohabiter ? Pairing M. HP/DM.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** felli46

 **Pairing:** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

 **Raiting :** M

 **Disclaimer: ** Tout à J.K Rowling à part l'histoire remanié à ma sauce !

 **Résumé: ** Une nuit d'été Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape sonnent chez les Weasley où Harry Potter passe ses vacances. Ils sont sombres et encore plus livides qu'à l'accoutumée. Draco semble pétrifié et Harry découvre avec horreur que c'est lui le responsable de ce mal être. Cette nuit là changea leur destin, désormais Draco est l'esclave d'Harry Potter. Arriveront-ils à cohabiter ? Quels sont les conséquences pour Draco d'être ainsi enchaîné ? Harry est désormais maître de leur destin à tous les deux.

 **Note:** Bonjour à tous ! Je préviens que cette histoire est une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes, donc n'allez pas vous plaindre que je n'ai pas prévenu. J'ai choisi de faire un Harry mature, hanté par la mort de Sirius, mais plutôt mignon. L'atmosphère n'est pas sombre comme on pourrait peut-être s'attendre avec ce genre de thème, même si bien sur ce n'est pas le pays des bisounours. Harry et Draco ont 17 ans donc ils viennent de terminer leur 6 e année (enfin c'est pas encore l'anniversaire d'Harry mais Draco a 17 ans). Je vais faire la guerre, mais un peu plus tard.

N'hésitez surtout pas à me laissez des reviews. J'aimerais avoir vos avis pour m'améliorer sur l'écriture et la façon dont je construis mon histoire. La moindre critique constructive est la bienvenue !

Je posterais le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine.

Le sang du maître chapitre 1

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà plusieurs heures, seul la douce lumière de la lune et des étoiles éclairait la maison biscornue des Weasley. Le Terrier abritait le sommeil de ses habitants, les accompagnant dans leurs rêves. Deux parents dormaient l'un à côté de l'autre sur un matelas qui avait depuis longtemps pris la forme de leur corps. Une jeune fille rousse serrait contre elle sa couverture, des images de prince charmant et de Quiddich défilant derrière ses paupières et dans un autre lit à ses côtés une autre fille cette fois brune était paisiblement allongée. Dans une autre chambre un jeune homme roux ronflait doucement, son jumeau étendu contre lui. La pièce d'à côté voyait elle un autre jeune homme roux, le dernier des garçons Weasley, les bras et les jambes écartés, sa couverture pendouillant mollement à l'un de ses pieds. Deux autres rouquins étaient eux aussi plongés dans les bras de Morphée, dans des pièces plus éloignés. Tous semblaient dormir à point fermés, insouciants et rêveurs. Tous sauf un. Dans la dernière chambre, celle au bout du couloir on pouvait voir un lit vide aux draps défaits. Le garçon qui y dormait normalement ne trouvait pas le sommeil et las de tourner et virer dans ce lit trois fois trop grand pour lui, il s'était levé. Il était sorti prendre l'air, un verre de lait dans la main. Il regardait l'horizon baigné de noir, irrésistiblement attiré par les ténèbres de la nuit. Tout était calme, on pouvait seulement entendre le vent qui secouait doucement les feuilles des arbres et une chouette hululer au loin. La légère brise de ce mois de juillet faisait délicatement voleter ses mèches ébènes et là, en admirant la nuit son cœur était pour une fois apaisé. Il savoura le moment, si rare, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il ne pensait à rien de particulier, il laissait simplement son esprit dériver. Il se sentait léger, serein. Cependant, son sourire se fana alors que trois ombres apparaissaient soudainement dans son champ de vision. Elles étaient au petit portail bancal et le cœur d'Harry rata un battement. Il ne pouvait pas voir leur visage de si loin et comme elles semblaient attendre, il se décida à s'avancer. Il était un peu nerveux, mais sa curiosité l'emportait. Alors qu'il se rapprochait il réussit à distinguer le visage acariâtre de son professeur de potion. Il courut vers lui, se fichant d'être pied nu et de ne porter rien d'autre qu'un long tee-shirt.

-Professeur Snape ? Demanda Harry en arrivant au portail.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant les deux autres personnes qui l'accompagnait :Malfoy père et fils, livides et semblant se retenir de faire demi tour. Harry se reprit et reporta son attention sur son professeur qui hocha sombrement la tête.

-Mot de passe ?

-Le soleil se lève, les arbres se penchent et les oiseaux chantent, répondit-il en se retenant de lever les yeux aux ciel face au joyeux mot de passe.

Harry posa sa main sur la barrière invisible qui ondula et la fit glisser sur le côté. Puis, il se poussa et leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient entrer.

-Je suis impressionné Potter, cette barrière est plutôt difficile à contrôler. Je pensais que seul Arthur et Molly le pouvaient, félicita Severus en s'avançant.

-Bill et moi y arrivons aussi. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude vers les deux Malfoy qui ne pipaient mot.

-On peut dire ça, répondit le professeur.

-Allons à l'intérieur, je vais réveiller Molly et Arthur, invita le petit brun.

Ils entrèrent en silence dans la maisonnée et Harry les conduisit dans la cuisine.

-Je reviens, asseyez-vous si vous voulez.

Il monta rapidement les escaliers et toqua doucement à la porte de la chambre des deux propriétaires. Une Molly à moitié endormie lui ouvrit.

-Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ? As-tu fais un cauchemars ? S'affola immédiatement la mère de famille.

Harry sourit gentiment.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, ne vous inquiétez pas. Le professeur Snape ainsi que monsieur Malfoy et Draco attendent dans la cuisine. Je les ai fait entrer, j'espère que ça ne vous gêne pas ? Ça a l'air important.

-Non non bien sur, tu as bien fait, rassura-t-elle, on s'habille et on arrive.

Il redescendit et vit que les trois Serpentards étaient restés debout. Lucius serrait l'épaule de son fils qui essayait tant bien que mal de garder une expression impassible, mais on voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Ils arrivent. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

-Un verre d'eau ne serait pas de refus, accepta Severus.

Les deux Malfoy refusèrent poliement de la tête. Harry servit le professeur.

-Je suis surpris Potter. Je pensais être agressé de question en arrivant ou bien que vous vous offusqueriez de voir les Malfoy ici.

-C'est que vous me connaissait mal professeur, rit-il.

-Si vous le dites. En tout cas, c'est vrai que je ne vous connaissais pas ce côté exhibitionniste, railla l'adulte en pointant ses jambes nues.

Harry éclata de rire, pas gêné pour un sous, ce qui surprit les trois autres.

-Je déteste dormir en pantalon, dit-il honnêtement et le plus sérieusement du monde.

Severus et Lucius ricanèrent alors que Draco semblait pétrifié. C'est à ce moment que Molly et Arthur entrèrent dans la cuisine.

-Ça pour une surprise, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite à cette heure-ci ? Demanda Arthur.

-Désolé de vous déranger au beau milieu de la nuit, mais à vrai dire c'est Potter que nous sommes venu voir, répondit Severus, la mine sombre.

Harry regarda les trois nouveaux venus avec interrogation.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Quelque de grave est arrivé ? S'inquiéta Molly en avisant les visages bien trop pâle des deux Malfoy.

Severus soupira.

-Vous devriez vous asseoir.

Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table, même Lucius et Draco. Draco semblait encore plus mal à l'aise qu'Harry s'assit à côté de lui, il serrait les poings sur son pantalon. Le petit brun le regarda avec curiosité avant de tourner la tête vers le patriarche Malfoy alors que celui-ci commençait à expliquer d'une voix blanche :

-Vous ne le savez certainement pas, mais dans le temps les familles Potter et Malfoy étaient très proches. Un Malfoy a même épousé une Potter une fois. C'était il y a plus de trois cent ans.

Dire qu'Harry était surpris était un euphémisme, mais il ne dit rien et continua d'écouter, croisant les jambes et posant son menton dans sa main.

-Le Malfoy en question était si amoureux de la femme Potter qu'il souhaita créer un sort pour que ses descendants continuent à protéger les Potter à travers le temps. Cependant, la femme avait un autre prétendant cupide et jaloux. Celui-ci était si en colère qu'elle ait choisit l'autre homme qu'il maudit les générations de Malfoy en reprenant le sort qu'avait créé son mari. Il le modifia pour que les Malfoy ne soit plus réduit qu'à être de simples esclaves des Potter.

Il s'arrêta là, comme si ce court récit expliquait tout. Molly et Arthur se jetèrent un coup d'œil perplexe alors que Severus levait les yeux au ciel face au manque d'explication et allait ajouter quelque chose, mais Harry le devança.

-J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas venu ici en pleine nuit pour nous raconter une banale histoire d'amour . Le sort est toujours d'actualité ?

-Oui, répondit Lucius. Il a été endormi pendant longtemps et sans savoir pourquoi il s'est éveillé cette nuit en Draco.

Harry tourna la tête vers le jeune blond qui semblait vouloir fuir à toutes jambes.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris...Hésita-t-il, mais Draco le coupa d'une voix froide.

-Oui, je suis ton esclave maintenant Potter.

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration. Harry n'arrivait pas vraiment à le croire et restait simplement à le regarder, ses émeraudes plongée dans les yeux mercure. Ce qu'il y vit lui confirma que c'était bien la vérité. Draco avait peur, il était en colère et sa fierté souffrait de la situation. Severus vint à leur rescousse et expliqua avec davantage de détails :

-Potter, à cause du sort, Draco est asservi à vous, il ne peut ni vous blesser, ni contester un ordre que vous lui donnez. De plus, il est obligé de rester avec vous, s'il s'enfuit ou que vous refusez d'être...Eh bien...son maître, le sort peut le tuer.

Draco tressaillit au mot « maître ».

-Je vois...Dit très lentement le survivant en fronçant les sourcils.

C'est là que Molly intervint, d'une voix un peu tremblante :

-Peut-être qu'il serait bon d'attendre demain pour réfléchir à tout ça non ?

Connaissant les conflits entre les deux adolescents, elle voulait éviter qu'Harry ne dise quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ou refuse d'emblée le sort.

-Malheureusement nous ne pouvons attendre. Draco souffre en ce moment même du lien imparfait entre vous. C'est pour ça qu'on est venu aussi vite, Potter doit finaliser le sort ce soir, dit Lucius d'une voix tranchante.

Il était très inquiet pour son fils et pour sa réaction à lui, réalisa Harry. Le sort de son fils unique était entre ses mains après tout.

-Et que faut-il faire pour finaliser ce lien ?

Les adultes et Draco le regardèrent avec surprise.

-Potter, vous serez prêt à le faire ? Vous devez comprendre que Draco devra rester tout le temps avec vous, vous suivre comme votre ombre. Et vous aurez le plein contrôle de son existence, Draco vous appartiendra totalement. Ce n'est pas une chose qu'on décide si facilement.

-C'est vrai Harry, c'est très important, intervint Arthur, inquiet.

-J'en ai conscience, mais si je ne fais rien, Draco mourra non ?

Lucius et Severus hochèrent la tête. Harry se tourna vers le principal concerné.

-Et toi ? Tu en penses quoi ?

Les autres et même Draco furent sincèrement surpris qu'Harry lui demande son avis. Le petit brun le remarqua et en fut presque vexé. Il le prenait pour un monstre sans cœur ou quoi ?!

-Je ne veux pas être ton esclave Potter, rien que l'idée me dégoûte. Mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de mourir. Je crois bien que je n'ai pas le choix.

Sa voix était amer et le cœur du brun se serra. Il voyait bien que le blond était en plein désespoir.

-Alors c'est décidé. Que dois-je faire ?

Lucius sembla tout à coup beaucoup plus soulagé et ses épaules se détendirent d'un iota.

-Il faut que Draco boive de votre sang et que vous récitiez un sort, expliqua Severus, lui aussi soulagé en lui tendant un bout de parchemin où un long sort était inscrit.

Harry hocha la tête, matérialisa un couteau et à la stupéfaction de tous il se coupa le poignet sans hésitation. Il le tendit à un Draco interloqué.

-Bah quoi ? Demanda le survivant.

-Franchement, soupira le blond en saisissant le membre ensanglanté.

Il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur la plaie, faisant rougir Harry, Molly et Arthur. Seul Severus et Lucius restaient imperturbable, même si intérieurement ils étaient étonné du manque d'hésitation du brun.

-Le sort Potter, rappela Severus alors que le regard émeraude restait fixé sur les lèvres contre sa peau.

Harry sursauta et prit le parchemin. Dès que les premiers mots sortirent de sa bouche, Draco tomba de sa chaise, les sourcils froncés sous la douleur et de la sueur perlant sur son front, mais il ne lâcha pas le poignet et continua à aspirer le sang. Inquiet Harry voulut arrêter, mais Lucius l'en dissuada. Draco semblait vraiment souffrir en se rapprochant du brun, à genoux. Alors que les mots pleuvaient de la bouche du survivant une chaîne apparut soudainement autour du cou du blond reliée au second poignet d'Harry et Draco fut propulsé en avant. Il atterrit tout contre les jambes du brun toujours assis sur la chaise, les bras posés sur ses cuisses. Son poignet que Draco tenait toujours contre sa bouche commença à lui faire mal, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Lorsque le sort fut enfin terminé la chaîne s'évapora et Draco s'écroula sur ses cuisses nues, essoufflé et tremblant. Harry reposa aussitôt le parchemin et déposa une main inquiète dans les cheveux de la tête de l'adolescent sur ses genoux.

-Draco ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Le concerné se redressa lentement, enlevant sa bouche de la plaie et resta un moment silencieux, la tête baissée et toujours à genoux. Derrière lui son père posa sa main sur son épaule en guise de soutien, le regard infiniment triste.

-Potter...Murmura-t-il, mais les mots moururent dans sa bouche.

Comprenant, Harry lui promit :

-Je ne lui ferais pas de mal.

Avec un hochement sec de la tête Lucius se recula et recomposa son masque imperturbable.

-Euh...Tu...Est-ce que tu as des affaires ? Demanda Harry avec hésitation au blond qui serrait sa main à l'endroit de son cœur.

Severus répondit pour lui :

-Non, c'est un esclave maintenant Potter. Il n'a plus d'affaire, plus de passé. Sa seule attache c'est vous et ses seules affaires seront ce que vous consentirez à lui donner.

Harry réalisa soudainement tout ce que le sort impliquait et il fut sincèrement peiné pour le blond. Mais il se reprit et se leva :

-D'accord, je te prêterais des vêtements, il faudra juste les agrandir et peut-être que demain on pourrait aller au chemin de traverse pour t'en acheter ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les Weasley.

Molly hocha la tête, la larme à l'œil.

-C'est...gentil de votre part Potter, dit Severus avec surprise.

-Je suis presque vexé que tout le monde soit surpris que je ne lui demande pas de me lécher les pieds et de dormir dans la cabane du jardin. Vous me prenez pour qui au juste ? Je suis quelqu'un de gentil, dit Harry en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Désolé Harry, c'est juste que nous pensions que tu le détestais alors...

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est vrai que nous avons eu quelques différents par le passé, mais je ne suis pas un monstre.

Il continua plus doucement pour le blond :

-Tu peux te lever ? Tu dois être fatigué, on devrait aller se coucher.

-Hum, mais où va-t-il dormir ? Toutes les chambres sont occupés et c'est Harry qui dort dans la chambre de Bill.

-Bah avec moi, le lit de Bill est un deux places.

Draco releva soudainement la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu...Tu veux que je dorme dans le même lit que toi ?!

Harry rougit.

-Juste pour ce soir au moins, on va pas réveiller tout le monde à cette heure pour changer de lit.

Draco serra les dents.

-Bien maître.

Harry hoqueta de stupeur, alors que tout le monde regardait le blond comme s'il avait deux têtes.

-Foutu sort, grommela celui-ci en se levant et en évitant le regard de son père et de son parrain.

-Euh...A...Appelles moi Harry. Maître c'est un peu...Bégaya le brun, rouge pivoine.

Draco hocha la tête en baissant les yeux sur le brun gêné. Il n'avait pas fait attention, mais il avait au moins une tête de plus que lui. Il en fut très satisfait.

-Bien, soupira Severus, on va vous laisser maintenant.

-Revenez quand vous voulez, dit Arthur en voyant le regard paniqué de Draco.

Lucius et son fils échangèrent un long regard avant que l'adulte ne se détourne finalement et sorte de la maison. Arthur les accompagna jusqu'à la barrière et leur permit de sortir.

-Bon, bonne nuit Molly, dit Harry en attrapant la main du blond pour le guider à sa suite dans les escaliers.

-Bonne nuit Harry, Draco.

Le blond regarda leur mains enlacées, celle plus petite et fragile dans la sienne beaucoup plus grande et robuste et il se dit que son maître était vraiment minuscule. Il regarda la silhouette fine du brun, pensif. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Potter était si conciliant avec cette histoire, mais il devait rester sur ses gardes, après tout on parlait de Potter, son ennemi d'école. Ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir et Harry ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Bill. Draco regarda autour de lui. La pièce était simple, propre et impeccablement rangée. Il y avait un grand lit aux couvertures bleu ciel assorti aux rideaux et un grand bureau lui aussi bien rangé.

-Tu t'attendais à voir du bordel partout ? Demanda Harry en riant, devinant ses pensées.

Draco fit une grimace gênée. Il ne voulait pas contrarier son maître qui pouvait si facilement faire de sa vie un enfer et il ne voulait pas non plus dormir par terre. Mais Harry ne fit que lui sourire gentiment avant de lui tendre un bas de survêtement.

-Tu dors torse nu d'après ce que j'ai compris des filles qui bavaient sur toi à Poudlard. On fait la paire, toi torse nu et moi avec rien d'autre qu'un tee-shirt, rit-il encore.

Draco ne dit rien, même s'il aurait voulu avoir un tee-shirt. Même s'il dormait normalement torse nu, ça le gênait un peu d'être à moitié nu dans le même lit que Harry Potter. Harry lui agrandit le vêtement d'un mouvement négligent de la main sous ses yeux éberlués et monta sur le lit.

-Tu sais faire de la magie sans baguette ?!

Le brun le regarda avec surprise.

-Oui, un peu.

Puis, il tapota la place à côté de lui. Le corps du blond bougea de lui-même, comme attiré par cette main, et s'assit sur le lit. Il se traita immédiatement de tous les noms et maudit ce sort d'asservissement. Il suffisait qu'Harry lui fasse signe de venir et il obéissait comme un petit toutou ! Il se changea rapidement, le brun détournant le regard et s'allongea à ses côtés.

-Bonne nuit, dit Harry en lui embrassant la joue avant d'éteindre la lumière et de poser sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Draco était tendu comme le fil d'un arc.

 _Je rêve ou Potter m'a fait un bisou de bonne nuit ?_ Pensa-t-il avec effarement.

Un petit moment passa et alors que le blond commençait à se détendre, que la sensation des lèvres qui s'étaient innocemment posées sur sa peau disparaissait, le survivant pris la parole :

-Draco ?

Il hésita. Devait-il faire semblant de dormir ? Mais encore une fois il ne put ignorer le fait que son maître le sollicitait et répondit.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

-Hum...Laquelle ?

 _Comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon_.

-Comment...Comment le sort t'affecte exactement ? Demanda le brun d'une petite voix.

Draco soupira.

-Si...Si tu n'as pas envie de répondre c'est pas grave...

Il semblait quand même véritablement s'intéresser. Draco tourna la tête vers lui, mais ne distingua qu'une forme tournée vers lui dans le noir.

-C'est...assez difficile de l'expliquer. Severus te l'a dit, je ne peux pas aller contre toi. Mon corps semble vouloir aller vers toi de lui-même quand tu me demandes quelque chose, il te répond encore plus vite que mon cerveau ne le fait. Et...Je ne sais pas, même si ça me dégoûte de le dire je sens que je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour toi, je veux dire que si tu m'ordonnais de me suicider je le ferais. Je ne peux même plus t'insulter dans ma tête sans que ça me fasse mal.

Soudain, Harry s'accrocha au bras musclé du blond qui sursauta et lui serra la main.

-Je te promet que je ne t'ordonnerais jamais une telle chose Draco. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir crois-moi, dit-il et sa voix sonna comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer.

Même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Harry semblait si bouleversé et le sort le condamnant à protéger son maître et à le rassurer, il serra la petite main dans la sienne.

-Je te crois, souffla-t-il.

Et c'est ainsi, main dans la main, qu'ils s'endormirent.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Severus et Lucius étaient rentrés dans le manoir de ce dernier et s'étaient installés dans un petit salon privé. Ils avaient chacun un verre de whisky pur feu dans la main. Ils ne parlaient pas, l'expression sombre. Les glaçons tintèrent dans le verre et Severus se décida à rompre le silence :

-Potter avait l'air plutôt concerné par le sort de Draco, je ne pense qu'il lui fasse intentionnellement du mal.

-Peut-être pas intentionnellement, mais ce n'est qu'un adolescent impulsif. Au moindre coup de colère il pourrait l'humilier, le blesser ou pire. Et tu sais qu'ils ne se sont jamais entendus.

-Potter passe tout l'été chez les Weasley et Arthur nous a dit de revenir quand on voulait, il m'a donné l'autorisation d'utiliser la cheminette. On les surveillera.

Lucius soupira.

-J'espère que tout se passera bien. J'ai déjà perdu Narcissa, je ne pourrais pas aussi perdre mon fils, surtout à cause d'un gamin irresponsable.

Severus hocha la tête.

-Nous verrons demain comment ça se passe déjà. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus moi c'est la réaction de Ronald, il déteste bien plus les serpentard et particulièrement toi et Draco que Potter. Il pourrait l'influencer.

Ils poussèrent tous les deux un soupir à fendre l'âme et finirent leur verre.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde ! Je suis ravi par les reviews que vous m'avez laissé et par toutes les personnes qui ont mis mon histoire en follow et favorite. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant sur un seul chapitre. J'espère en tout cas que ce deuxième chapitre ne vous décevra pas et si vous avez la moindre critique n'hésitez pas :)

Draco esclave chapitre 2

Ron était comme d'habitude le dernier de la fratrie à se lever. Avec un bâillement très peu sexy il descendit les escaliers, attiré par la bonne odeur du petit déjeuner de sa mère et par les voix animées qui venaient de la cuisine. Comme la plupart des matins depuis le début des vacances la maison Weasley était encore une fois bruyante et excité. Il entra dans la cuisine et vit qu'en plus de sa mère, de son père, de sa sœur, de ses frères (sauf Bill) et d'Hermione il y avait également Remus et Tonks.

-Bonjour, salua-t-il bruyamment.

-Ah bonjour Ron.

-Salut la marmotte.

-Bien dormi ?

Il s'amusa un instant des réponses qui fusèrent dans tous les sens avant de remarquer qu'il manquait une personne.

-Harry n'est pas encore levé ? Demanda-t-il avec étonnement en s'installant à table.

D'habitude le survivant était l'un des premiers.

-Euh...Il a eu une longue nuit, hésita Molly.

-Encore des cauchemars ? S'inquiéta Remus qui reposa sa tartine en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pas...exactement.

-On devrait leur dire avant qu'ils ne se lèvent Molly, dit Arthur en voyant sa femme hésiter.

Le silence se fit aussitôt devant le comportement étrange des deux parents.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Paniqua aussitôt Hermione qui était elle aussi très maternelle envers le survivant.

-La nuit dernière...

Ils racontèrent ce qu'il s'était passé en détails et après un silence choqué les réactions virulentes ne se firent pas attendre, en particulier celle de Ron.

-Malfoy est ici ?! Dans la chambre de Bill ?!

Il se leva brusquement, sa chaise raclant sur le parquet et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter à l'étage pour défouler ses nerfs, la voix grondante de son père l'arrêta.

-Repose immédiatement tes fesses sur cette chaise !

-C'est vrai Ron, le plus important ce n'est pas ça ! S'offusqua Ginny.

-Le jeune Malfoy esclave d'Harry, j'aurais tout entendu, murmura Remus d'une voix blanche, l'air dévasté.

-Le pauvre, souffla Hermione.

-Pourquoi le pauvre ? Pauvre Harry oui ! Il va devoir se le coltiner à longueur de temps ! Répliqua Ron, en colère.

Sa haine envers l'aristocrate était très profonde.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte Ron, grinça Hermione en le fusillant du regard, ce qui le fit se ratatiner.

-C'est vrai que nous n'apprécions pas les Malfoy plus que toi petit frère...Commença Fred.

-Mais là, essaie de penser que Malfoy n'est même plus un Malfoy, il n'est plus rien à part l'objet d'Harry...Continua Georges.

-Être un esclave magique ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu l'imagines Ron, dit sombrement Charlie en croisant les bras.

Comme tout le monde était contre lui Ron ne dit plus rien, mais n'en pensa pas moins.

-Comment Harry a réagit ? Demanda Remus.

-Avec beaucoup de maturité en fait. Étant donné leurs antécédents je pensais qu'Harry refuserait net ou prendrait du temps pour réfléchir tout en maudissant Malfoy, mais c'est le contraire qu'il s'est passé. Il s'est montré assez...prévenant et à l'écoute, dit Molly, fière de son fils adoptif.

-La mort de Sirius l'a beaucoup changé, murmura Remus alors que le chagrin venait assombrir ses traits.

Et là Ron se traita d'idiot.

§§§§§§§§§§

Draco papillonna des yeux, se réveillant doucement. L'esprit encore embrumé il mit un certain temps avant de se rappeler des événements de la veille, mais quand ce fut fait il eut l'impression de se faire engloutir par le néant. Il se rappelait avec une netteté impressionnante de la douleur qui l'avait soudainement fait hurler et tomber au sol dans son salon. Son père s'était précipité vers lui avec affolement, ce qui n'arrivait jamais à l'impeccable Lucius Malfoy. Il avait désespérément appelé Severus par cheminette alors qu'il était toujours en train de se tordre de douleur. Ça avait été horrible. Cette affreuse douleur, il ne voulait plus jamais la revivre. C'était encore pire que de se recevoir 10 doloris. Le plus honteux selon lui c'était que, pendant qu'il souffrait le martyre, il n'avait pu murmurer qu'un seul nom entre ses dents serrées :Potter. Il avait absolument voulu voir ce fichu Potter, être prêt de lui. Ça avait été une nécessité. Avant que son père ne comprenne de quoi il retournait il s'était évanoui plusieurs fois, l'image d'un petit brun bien présent dans son esprit. Petit brun qui présentement semblait beaucoup aimé le prendre pour son doudou. Il baissa ses yeux blasés sur le corps à moitié allongé contre lui, la tête et le bras en travers de son torse et la jambe par dessus les siennes. Le plus étonnant était que pendant la nuit il avait lui-même enroulé son bras autour des hanches de son maître et enterré son nez dans les doux cheveux ébènes. Il ne bougea pas de peur de le réveiller et se flagella mentalement pour penser qu'il sentait vraiment bon. Le brun commença à gigoter une dizaine de minute plus tard et Draco se demanda s'il ne préférait pas qu'il reste endormit.

-Bonjour, marmonna le survivant sans même ouvrir les yeux ou se reculer.

-Hum, bonjour.

Un long silence s'installa et il crut que l'autre s'était rendormi avant que celui-ci ne se redresse un peu.

-Désolé, j'ai tendance à coller les gens la nuit. J'aurais dû te prévenir hier soir.

Draco ne dit rien et Harry posa son menton sur son torse pour le regarder.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

Il réfléchit un moment à la question et acquiesça avec étonnement.

-Tu devais être fatigué hier, le sort était éprouvant pour toi et la situation était stressante.

Draco hocha la tête. Puis, il se lança, non sans hésitation :

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sur, dit Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Pourquoi es-tu si gentil et comment dire...tactile avec moi ?

-Est-ce que ça te gêne ?

-Non, oui, je sais pas...

Il rit doucement et répondit :

-A vrai dire je ne le sais pas exactement moi-même. C'est juste que ta situation me rend triste et comme j'en suis le responsable j'essaie de faire tout ce que je peux pour que tu te sentes un peu plus à l'aise avec moi. Même si pour le côté tactile je suis comme ça avec tout le monde. Mais si ça te déranges je peux arrêter.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais même si le petit brun était assez collant il ne trouvait pas ça désagréable.

-Et ça ne te déranges pas que nous ayons passé toutes nos années de scolarité à nous haïr et à nous faire des crasses ? Que mon père soit un mangemort ?

-Je suis déterminé à enterrer la hache de guerre. Tu vas me dire que c'est un défaut, mais je pardonne facilement. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de rancunier. Pour ce qui est de ton père, hier soir j'ai clairement vu qu'il t'aimait plus que tout autre chose. Je ne pense pas qu'il restera du côté de Voldemort maintenant que tu es avec moi.

Draco resta un instant silencieux à le regarder avant de dire :

-Finalement, je ne te connais pas aussi bien que je le pensais.

-Non en effet, rit le brun.

Il se leva et fouilla dans sa malle au pied du lit. Il sortit un tee-shirt qu'il agrandit.

-J'imagine que tu ne veux pas descendre dans cette tenue, rit-il en pointant le torse nu du blond.

-Non en effet.

Il attrapa le haut en le remerciant et l'enfila. Harry s'empêcha de baver devant les muscles qui bougeaient en accompagnant ses mouvements et lui fit signe de le suivre. Évidemment, Draco obéit. Le blond ne parla pas, se contentant de le suivre. Harry semblait à l'aise avec la situation, mais au fond il ne l'était pas vraiment. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour faire la conversation et pensa que se taire était peut-être la meilleure chose à faire. Draco était encore choqué et mal à l'aise avec tout ça, Harry aussi, mais ce n'était pas lui qui devait obéir au moindre ordre qu'il lui donnait alors il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il traversait. Le blond fut reconnaissant pour ce silence, il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler. En fait, à part s'enterrer dans un trou de souris et disparaître, il n'avait envie de rien. Des voix leur parvint et l'aristocrate sentit l'appréhension lui saisir à la gorge. Même si la famille belette l'insultait il ne devait pas répondre afin de ne pas risquer de mettre Potter en colère. Pour le moment le survivant était conciliant et il voulait que ça continue comme ça. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine et virent tout le monde attablé. Le regard de pure haine que lui adressa Ron lui fit arquer un sourcil, mais il détourna rapidement le regard en voyant l'autre s'énerver encore plus.

-Bonjour ! S'exclama joyeusement Harry avec un sourire resplendissant.

Des sourires lui répondirent, mais dès qu'il virent le blond derrière lui ils se fanèrent quelque peu.

-Malfoy, salua sobrement Hermione, Ginny et les jumeaux en hochant la tête dans sa direction.

Draco leur lança un regard si noir qu'il les fit frémir et alors que Ron allait sauter sur l'occasion pour faire entendre son avis, Draco le devança :

-Ne m'appelez plus comme ça, je ne m'appelle plus Malfoy.

-Quoi ? S'écria Harry en écarquillant les yeux.

Draco se tourna vers lui et expliqua plus gentiment :

-Le sort d'esclavage m'a automatiquement destitué de la famille Malfoy. Je n'ai plus de nom.

-P...Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ? Demanda Harry, la lèvre tremblante, ce qui déstabilisa encore une fois le blond.

-Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Ils se fixèrent un moment avant que Molly ne demande, fidèle à elle-même :

-Tu manges quoi le matin, Draco chéri ?

 _Draco chéri?_ Pensa avec dégoût l'aristocrate.

En voyant son sourcil tressaillir Harry pouffa de rire et chuchota pour que lui seul puisse entendre :

-Tu vas t'y habituer.

Draco s'empêcha de lui lancer un regard peu amène et grinça :

-Juste un café ça ira, merci.

-C'est tout ? Tu n'as pas faim ? Tu es malade ? C'est à cause du sort ? J'ai fait quelque chose de travers ? Paniqua Harry à la surprise de tous ceux qui les observait.

Draco cligna des yeux. Le petit brun le prenait de plus en plus au dépourvu à chaque seconde qui passait.

-Euh...non, je suis encore un peu barbouillé c'est tout.

-Barbouillé ? A cause de la douleur ? Demanda encore Harry, cette fois avec un regard peiné.

Draco hocha la tête avec hésitation, pas très sur de comment le prendre. Harry lui tira une chaise et l'assit d'autorité dessus, puis alla lui chercher une tasse de café lui-même.

-Tiens.

Il la lui tendit et Draco la prit lentement en le remerciant. Le blond le regarda un moment avant de se détourner en soupirant. Il ignora ses yeux interrogatifs et se questionna sur le comportement étrange de son maître. Pendant que le blond était perdu dans ses pensées, Harry dit, pour interrompre le silence pesant :

-Cette après midi on va au chemin de traverse Draco et moi, vous voulez nous accompagner ?

L'aristocrate essaya de cacher sa mauvaise humeur à entendre ça, mais Hermione le remarqua :

-Non, je pense que vous devriez passer un peu de temps seul tous les deux pour apprendre à vous connaître. Vous avez un lien très fort et compliqué maintenant après tout.

-Oui, c'est vrai tu as raison. Bon bah on ira que tous les deux alors, enfin avec un adulte bien sur, se reprit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Remus.

Le loup garou lui sourit avec amusement avant de se replonger dans son journal. A la fin du petit déjeuner, Tonks qui était resté étrangement silencieuse à ne faire qu'observer l'ancien Malfoy, s'approcha de lui alors qu'il était adossé à la fenêtre.

-Mal...Enfin Draco, se reprit-elle.

Il tourna vers elle son regard mercure profond. Elle continua en essayant de ne pas en être intimidé.

-Je suis désolé pour...Pour ta mère, dit-elle doucement, même si nous ne nous connaissions pas très bien elle était tout de même ma tante et tu es mon cousin, alors voilà. Mes sincères condoléance.

Draco ferma douloureusement les paupières et souffla un faible :

-Merci.

Tonks lui sourit et s'en alla sous le regard doux de Remus. Harry derrière eux avait les yeux comme des soucoupes et la bouche entrouverte. Là il semblait véritablement bouleversé, bien plus que la veille.

-Ta...Ta mère est morte ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglé.

Les autres, qui traînaient encore dans les parages écarquillèrent les yeux. Même Ron ne resta pas impassible. Draco avait très envie de faire une remarque pas très gentille, mais devant l'air pathétique du brun il ne fit que soupirer en hochant la tête. Harry s'approcha lentement et entoura le buste du blond de ses bras, il enterra son visage dans son cou et Draco fut encore plus stupéfait de sentir de l'humidité sur sa peau. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire et après être resté un moment les bras ballants il rendit maladroitement l'étreinte.

-Je suis tellement désolé.

Draco savait qu'il ne parlait pas uniquement de la mort de sa mère, mais aussi de ce qui lui arrivait maintenant et il sourit, bien que faiblement.

-Tu es trop gentil et beaucoup trop sensible, c'est pour ça que tout le monde te prends pour un idiot.

Harry renifla piteusement et releva la tête.

-J'y peut rien moi, chouina-t-il.

En le regardant comme ça, Draco comprit soudainement pourquoi le sort s'était réveillé. Il était là pour Harry, pour le protéger, le soutenir, le réconforter, l'aider. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, mais le petit brun avait un problème et il était là pour le régler. Mais la fierté de l'aristocrate l'empêchait d'être d'accord avec ça. Il ne pouvait pas juste renier ce qu'il était, il ne pouvait pas juste se sacrifier pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne voulait pas. Il était une personne à part entière lui aussi ! Il avait rêvé d'un avenir, d'un futur. Il ne pouvait pas faire une croix dessus aussi simplement. Il n'avait jamais été proche de lui, ne l'appréciait même pas ! Il avait des amis, une famille, il voulait faire des études, se marier, avoir des enfants. Et là la réalisation lui fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet. Il allait passer toute sa vie en tant qu'esclave sans nom d'Harry Potter. Il allait le voir tomber amoureux, se marier et avoir des enfants et lui ne serait qu'un élément dans le décors. Comment ses enfants allait l'appeler ? Nounou Draco ?! Son souffle se fit irrégulier et ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Brusquement il repoussa Harry qui faillit s'écrouler au sol sans Remus qui le rattrapa et poussa un gémissement douloureux en tombant à genoux.

-Draco ? Demanda avec inquiétude Harry.

Mais le blond ne l'entendit même pas, la douleur était revenu. Elle lui poignardait le cœur et il dû se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier. Merde, merde, merde. Ça faisait trop mal ! Son corps se mit à trembler sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler et il convulsa sur le sol. Harry se précipita à ses côtés, criant son prénom et c'est avec l'image de deux grands yeux trop vert paniqués qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience. Malheureusement, il ne resta pas longtemps évanoui.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé bon sang ?! Disait une voix affolé qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de son maître.

-Je ne sais pas Harry. Mais ça doit être lié au sort...

-Il se réveille !

Draco papillonna lourdement des paupières, complètement dans les vapes. Apparemment on l'avait allongé sur un canapé. Puis il se redressa brusquement, ignorant les points noir qui apparurent sous ses yeux et chercha immédiatement le brun du regard. Il essaya d'aller vers lui, mais ses jambes n'étaient pas du même avis semble-t-il et il ne put se lever.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Cria-t-il presque en cherchant la moindre blessure sur le corps devant lui.

-Quoi ? Euh...non, c'est plutôt à moi de m'inquiéter, dit Harry en s'accroupissant devant lui.

-Je t'ai poussé, j'ai faillit te faire du mal, j'aurais pu te blesser, murmura le blond, les yeux écarquillés et tremblant de tous ses membres.

Il était en plein délire et regardait Harry sans véritablement le voir. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau. Très fort. Il mordit la petite plaie qu'il s'était faite plus tôt à la lèvre et le sang coula à nouveau. Il répéta :

-Je t'ai poussé, j'ai faillit te faire du mal, j'aurais pu te blesser...

Il le disait en boucle. Tout le monde était complètement choqué et le regardait comme s'il avait deux têtes, particulièrement Harry.

-Chut Draco, c'est rien, je vais bien. Tu ne m'as pas blessé, dit Harry d'un ton doux en posant sa main sur son épaule, mais l'autre semblait sourd, continuant sa litanie.

Le cœur du petit brun se serra. Le sort le mettait dans un tel état juste pour une bousculade. N'en pouvant plus de le voir comme ça, il se redressa et attrapa son visage dans ses mains.

-Je vais bien Draco, ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas, dit-il fermement, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Le blond s'immobilisa, semblant enfin le voir et l'écouter. Le yeux verts se firent plus doux et il colla son front au sien.

-Ça va aller Draco, tout va bien, je vais bien.

Le blond se calma et des larmes remplacèrent les tremblements et le délire.

-Je suis désolé, tellement désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Viens là.

Harry le prit dans ses bras, le visage du blond dans son cou et le serra fort contre lui.

-Tu n'as pas être désolé Draco, répéta-t-il.

Le si fier aristocrate éclata en sanglot et cette fois ci il rendit l'étreinte le plus fortement qu'il put. Il s'accrocha à lui avec désespoir et Harry le tint simplement contre lui, partageant sa douleur et sa détresse. Il continua à s'excuser et Harry continua à lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à le faire, qu'il allait bien et que tout s'arrangerait. Ce fut à ce moment là que les flammes de la cheminette se mirent à brûler et que Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape apparurent dans le salon. En voyant son fils ainsi, le regard de Lucius se durcit considérablement et il fusilla le brun du regard.

-Vous n'avez pas mis longtemps à briser votre promesse Potter, siffla-t-il.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais son expression se fit encore plus triste qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute Lucius, je vais vous expliquer, s'il vous plaît asseyez-vous, tempéra Remus.

Severus, plus raisonnable, entraîna le blond vers les fauteuils et ils s'assirent.

-J'attends, dit le père Malfoy en lançant un regard inquiet à son fils qui ne semblait même pas avoir remarquer sa présence et continuait à pleurer dans les bras de Potter en s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Harry caressa tendrement les cheveux de son fils et ce geste le surpris et le fit douter de la situation. Remus soupira en s'asseyant en face d'eux alors que Molly ordonnait aux adolescents de monter dans leurs chambres. Il leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé et vu leurs mines sombre ils avaient parfaitement saisi que ce n'était pas dû à Harry.

-Il a réalisé ce qui l'attendait je crois. La vie qu'il allait avoir et il ne l'a pas supporté. Il a fait une crise de panique et il a dû penser à des choses désagréable à propos d'Harry ou à son statut d'esclave. La douleur et les convulsions ont dû venir de là, et maintenant le fait d'avoir poussé son maître le met dans cet état. Même si je pense qu'il l'a repoussé pour le protéger de lui-même.

Lucius se prit l'arrête du nez entre ses doigts et soupira profondément. Pourquoi son fils devait autant souffrir ? C'était incompréhensible. Il semblait tout à coup plus vieux qu'il ne l'était réellement. Il reporta son attention sur les garçons enlacés et particulièrement l'air peiné du brun. Potter avait en effet de la considération pour son fils, c'était plutôt évident alors peut-être était-il digne de confiance finalement ? Peut-être que si c'était lui il ne laisserait rien arriver à Draco ? Petit à petit le jeune blond se calma et ses doigts agrippés dans le dos du survivant se desserrèrent. Il semblait épuisé et avait le teint encore plus pâle qu'ordinairement. Harry lui releva le visage et sécha tendrement ses larmes avec ses pouces. Puis, il le fit s'allonger en s'asseyant au bord du canapé afin que le blond puisse poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Il invoqua une serviette accompagnée d'un bol d'eau froide et la passa en douceur sur le visage fiévreux. Il essuya la petite rigole de sang sur son menton et murmura un sortilège pour refermer la plaie à la lèvre. Tout ça sous les yeux éberlués des adultes présents, mais pour ne pas déranger Draco qui se remettait en douceur ils ne dirent rien pour l'instant. Le blond ne quittait pas son maître du regard qui lui souriait gentiment. Sous les caresses qu'il recevait ses paupières étaient de plus en plus lourdes et bientôt il s'endormit. Dans son rêve il ne vit qu'un visage agréable, des yeux émeraudes tendres, des étreintes et des caresses aux douceurs exquises.

§§§§§§§§§§§

-Alors Ron, toujours pauvre Harry et pas pauvre Draco ? Se moqua Fred, même si l'humeur n'y était pas.

Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés dans la chambre des jumeaux, la plus grande et attendaient la permission de redescendre. Leurs visages étaient sombres et ils étaient tous perdus dans leurs pensées. Ron soupira.

-Je pense que les deux sont à plaindre. Mais je ne pensais que c'était comme ça. Ce lien est...

Il ne trouva même pas le mot.

-Morbide ? Je suis d'accord, dit Ginny.

-Je n'aimerais pas être dans leur situation, surtout celle de Malfoy, murmura Charlie avec chagrin.

-Juste pour avoir un peu bousculé Harry il s'est effondré de douleur et semblait si...

-Désespéré ? Il a réagit comme s'il avait fait la pire connerie de sa vie, dit Percy, qui pour une fois était resté avec eux.

-Peut-être que pour l'instant c'est ainsi, commença Hermione, mais je pense qu'ils pourraient retirer quelque chose de bon là dedans.

Ils l'a regardèrent tous comme si elle était folle.

-Vous avez dû le voir aussi ce matin non ? La manière qu'à Mal...enfin Draco de regarder Harry ou de lui parler. A nous il nous a lancé un regard noir et ne nous a même pas adressé la parole, alors que pour Harry c'est différent.

-Évidemment c'est son maître, dit Ginny qui ne comprenait pas où Hermione voulait en venir.

-Je sais bien, mais même ainsi vous ne trouvez pas étrange le fait qu'avec nous il est le parfait serpentard qu'on a toujours connu et qu'avec Harry il est comme...métamorphosé ? Il lui sourit, lui a même rendu son étreinte et le regarde de façon neutre, sans mépris, ni même colère, crainte ou autre chose. Et du côté d'Harry vous n'avez vraiment pas remarqué qu'il semblait plus vivant à ses côtés ? Ses sourires arrivaient à ses yeux pour une fois.

-C'est pas faux, tu penses qu'ils pourraient s'entraider pour aller mieux ? Demanda Georges.

Hermione hocha la tête, convaincu. Ils se murèrent dans le silence, perdus dans leurs pensées.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry regardait un film moldu à la télévision, sa main caressant toujours les cheveux ou la joue du blond par intermittence. Ça faisait maintenant presque 2 heures que Draco était endormi. Les autres étaient redescendu et faisait le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveillé l'endormi. Harry leur en fut reconnaissant. Lucius et Severus avaient tenu à être présent jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte du sommeil et discutaient avec Arthur et Molly. C'était étrange de voir deux familles qui se détestaient auparavant parler aussi calmement et avec courtoisie. Le film touchait à sa fin lorsque Draco ouvrit enfin les paupières. Il cligna des yeux, et grommela aussitôt :

-Foutu sort.

Harry sourit et posa sa main sur sa joue.

-Tu vas mieux ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Draco réfléchit une seconde, pas très sur de quoi répondre, mais la vérité passa la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

-J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau de sombrals m'est passé dessus. Et j'ai soif.

Harry fit apparaître un verre d'eau et Draco se redressa en le prenant.

-Merci.

Il but une gorgée et le liquide frais le soulagea immédiatement. La petite main de son maître se posa sur son front.

-Tu n'as pas de fièvre on dirait.

-Je vais mieux. Même si je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

L'expression triste d'Harry le fit soupirer. Il s'aperçut alors que tous les adolescents étaient rassemblés dans le salon et le regardait avec pitié. Il leur lança un regard noir. Il n'avait pas besoin de leur pitié et être dans une telle position de faiblesse face à eux l'énerva tellement qu'il ignora ses courbatures et s'assit dignement. Lucius s'avança vers lui.

-Père ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Dit-il en se levant, surpris.

Il grimaça face à la douleur que ce simple mouvement occasionna.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de voir comment va mon fils ?

Draco cligna des yeux et sourit, touché que même s'il n'était plus un Malfoy son père ne le laisse pas tomber.

-Vous restez manger avec nous monsieur Malfoy ? Professeur ? Demanda Harry en voyant l'expression du blond.

Il avait compris que Draco avait besoin de son père et de son parrain à ses côtés, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils le regardèrent encore une fois avec surprise. Draco avait les yeux pleins d'espoir en se tournant vers lui.

-Ce serait avec plaisir, répondit Lucius en se tournant vers les parents Weasley.

-Bien sur, bien sur, je vais préparer le repas, dit Molly avec excitation.

Elle adorait faire à manger pour une grande tablée. Elle sortit du salon en rayonnant presque.

-Bon, dit Harry en se levant, venez là vous tous j'ai à vous parler.

Il attrapa les mains d'Hermione et de Ron et les traîna hors de la pièce. La porte claqua derrière la horde d'adolescents et d'Arthur qui rejoignit sa femme, laissant les serpentards seuls en compagnie de Remus.

-De quoi voulais-tu nous parler Harry ? Demanda Hermione une fois à l'extérieur.

-De rien, je voulais juste que Draco se retrouve un peu seul avec sa famille.

-Tu es bien prévenant avec quelqu'un qui t'a fait chier pendant 6 ans, marmonna Ron.

-Je me met à sa place c'est tout. C'est beaucoup plus difficile pour lui que pour moi.

-Je veux bien le croire, surtout après ce qui s'est passé ce matin, mais je ne peux pas l'accepter. C'est un mangemort ! Il y a encore deux jours il n'aurait pas hésiter à te livrer à tu-sais-qui s'il l'aurait pu.

A ça les autres ne dirent rien, en partie d'accord.

-Tu exagères, Draco n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Et puis maintenant il ne peut plus alors ça règle la question.

-Et Lucius Malfoy ?

Harry soupira, sentant un mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez.

-Je suis certain qu'il ne fera rien, il...Commença-t-il, mais Ron le coupa.

-Non tu n'es certain de rien du tout ! Je suis d'accord avec Malfoy sur un point : tu es beaucoup trop gentils et c'est pour ça que tu te fais avoir si facilement ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot qui donne sa confiance à n'importe qui !

Puis il partit, furieux, en claquant la porte derrière lui.

-Ron ! Cria Fred, mais Georges le retint pour qu'il n'aille pas à sa poursuite.

-Je suis désolé Harry, ne l'écoute pas, dit Charlie en posant sa main sur la frêle épaule.

Le brun baissa la tête.

-Non il a raison. Je fais confiance trop facilement et c'est pour ça que Sirius est mort.

-Non Harry ne dit pas ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit Hermione, bouleversé que son meilleur ami parle ainsi.

-Si c'est de ma faute et vous le pensez aussi même si vous ne dites rien. Et vous avez raison. Mais j'ai appris de mes erreurs, et je n'ai pas aveuglément confiance en Draco et en monsieur Malfoy, mais mon avis sur eux ne changera pas.

Pour clore la conversation, il se retourna et s'éloigna dans le jardin. Fred, Georges, Charlie, Ginny, Percy et Hermione le regardèrent, déboussolés.

-Ron est un idiot, murmura tristement Hermione.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dans le salon, un silence pesant s'était installé. Ils avaient entendus toute la conversation.

-Ils sont tous les deux idiots, soupira Draco en sentant un élancement dans son cœur, la preuve que son maître n'était pas bien.

-Je me demande pourquoi Potter s'obstine à nous défendre, même en se disputant avec son meilleur ami, dit Lucius.

-Depuis la mort de Sirius il est beaucoup plus posé et réfléchi, expliqua Remus. Il ne se laisse plus seulement guidé par ses émotions et écoute d'avantage son instinct aussi. Harry a un incroyable sens de l'observation et je pense qu'il a compris que vous n'étiez pas un danger pour lui. Mais Ron est différent, il n'a jamais perdu un membre de sa famille, il ne peut pas savoir ce que ressent Harry. Il est trop rongé par sa colère envers votre famille pour voir ce que voit Harry.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il voit ? Demanda Severus.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je dirais que ça a à voir avec la valeur de la vie disons. Il faudra lui demander, dit Remus en souriant, puis il sortit pour les laisser seuls.

-Potter est vraiment étrange, dit Lucius.

-C'est ce que j'arrête pas de me dire. D'abord il me fait dormir avec lui, me colle toute la nuit, après il panique parce que j'ai pas faim, il pleure en apprenant la mort de maman et il prend soin de moi comme si j'étais important pour lui...C'est à rien y comprendre.

-En effet, mais c'est assez intéressant et rassurant. Je ne pense pas qu'il te fera du mal Draco.

Il haussa les épaules.

-On verra bien, dit-il même s'il ne le pensait pas non plus.

-Bon et sinon, comment tu vas ? Demanda Severus en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

Lucius et Draco le suivirent dans son mouvement.

-Je...Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je commence à réaliser. Et le pire, c'est que même si ma...situation me déplaît, je me préoccupe de Potter. En ce moment même je combat mon corps qui veut juste aller le voir et le réconforter. C'est pathétique.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est le sort le responsable. On va faire des recherches pour nous renseigner sur ce qu'est exactement ce sort maudit et s'il y a un moyen de le briser. Ne perds pas espoir Draco, dit Lucius en posant sa main sur le genoux de son fils.

Il lui sourit avec reconnaissance. Une partie de lui ne rêvait que de pouvoir s'enfuir d'ici, de retrouver sa vie d'avant et d'oublier Potter, mais une autre partie, son côté esclave enchaîné, n'arrivait pas à le concevoir. Elle lui murmurait à l'oreille que son maître était tout pour lui, qu'il devait le protéger jusqu'à sa mort et qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre sans lui. Soudain il grimaça, le besoin de le voir plus présent. Lucius soupira en se reculant.

-Va le voir, nous restons là de toute façon.

Draco hésita, mais il ne put empêcher son corps de se lever et de se précipiter sur la porte.

 _Et merde_ , pensa-t-il.

Il l'ouvrit à la volée et tomba directement sur les autres adolescents en train d'engueuler Ron. Ils tournèrent leur visage surpris vers lui et il envoya un regard glacé au rouquin en faute. Il les ignora et traversa la pièce le plus calmement qu'il put avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et de sortir dans le jardin. Harry était dos à lui, assis en tailleur dans l'herbe un peu plus loin, ses cheveux volant sous la brise et il regardait droit devant lui. Il resta un moment à ne faire que le regarder avant de se décider à aller le voir. Il s'arrêta à ses côtés et Harry releva la tête pour le regarder.

-Draco...

-J'ai entendu votre conversation.

-Désolé, dit Harry en baissant piteusement la tête.

-Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuses. Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as défendu de toute façon ? On a rien fait qui le méritait.

Harry sourit doucement.

-Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai dit et je le pensais. Je ne vais revenir sur mes positions quoi que Ron en dise. Mes convictions et ma détermination ne sont pas si faible et puis j'ai fait une promesse.

Draco ne demanda pas qu'elle promesse il avait faite et en quoi elle pouvait bien le concerner, il sentait qu'Harry n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Alors il ne dit rien et ils restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre dans un silence agréable, simplement à regarder l'horizon.

To be continued...

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? Verdict ? Est-ce que ça vous a plût ? Le chapitre est-il trop court ? Les actions passent-elles trop vite ? Pas assez de description peut-être ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Bisous tout le monde !


	3. Chapter 3

Tout d'abord je suis très très contente que mon histoire vous plaise et toutes vos reviews me vont droit au coeur!

 **Deponia** tu m'as dit: "c'est pas le truc le plus amusant à lire si Harry est gentil..." Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais en même temps je voulais changer un peu d'un Harry impulsif et toujours en colère qui me lasse un peu à force. Je voulais en faire un qui a du caractère, que la mort de Sirius a changé et a rendu plus mature, mais un Harry aussi très affectueux.

Voilà, après ce chapitre si c'est toujours pas clair sur certaines choses dites-le moi et j'essaierais de faire plus d'explication.

Et si vous avez des suggestions, des idées de scène n'hésitez pas et je verrais! Bonne lecture !

 **Le sang du maître chapitre 3**

-Je suis désolé Harry, s'excusa Ron un moment plus tard, piteux d'avoir blessé son ami.

-C'est bon, tu as raison de toute façon, le rassura celui-ci en lui faisant un petit sourire tremblant.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en se retenant de grogner.

-Non, je n'ai pas raison. Je...Je suis mauvais pour cerner les gens, donc si tu dis que les Malfoy ne sont pas un danger alors...Je m'en remet à ton jugement.

-Merci, lui souffla-t-il, rasséréné.

Même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer il souffrait beaucoup de se disputer avec son meilleur ami. Le rouquin le prit doucement contre lui, comme s'il était une petite chose fragile qu'il fallait réparer et le brun posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il surprit l'air contrarié de Draco qui les regardait et haussa les sourcils, mais le blond détourna la tête.

-Bon allez, dit-il soudainement en se reculant, Molly a presque terminé de préparer le repas, on va aller s'habiller.

Il attrapa la main du blond et ils filèrent dans leur chambre commune.

-Tu veux toujours aller au chemin de Traverse ou tu préfères te reposer ? Demanda Harry en le voyant s'asseoir lourdement sur le lit.

-Hum, j'aimerais avoir des affaires à moi le plus rapidement possible, mais je ne crois que mon corps soit d'accord pour aujourd'hui.

Harry s'assit à ses côtés et soupira profondément en enterrant son visage dans ses mains.

-Euh...Mais si tu veux y aller c'est pas grave je peux le supporter, se reprit Draco.

-Ah non désolé, je crois que je ne me sens pas de sortir non plus en fait. La matinée a été longue, et tout ce qui s'est passé m'a fait pensé à Sirius, ça m'a donné mal à la tête, expliqua-t-il en se massant les tempes.

-Tu veux que j'aille te chercher une potion ?

-T'embêtes pas ça va passer et j'en ai déjà pris une hier, mais merci. On fait vraiment la paire tous les deux, rit-il.

Draco lui sourit. Harry se laissa tomber en arrière et rebondis sur le matelas. Il s'étira tel un chat en gémissant et Draco ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant la vue qu'il lui offrait. Son tee-shirt était remonté, dévoilant encore plus ses cuisses rosées et bien galbées, ses cheveux aussi noir que les ailes d'un corbeaux étaient étalés sur la couverture bleu ciel et ses lèvres rouges et charnues étaient entrouvertes. Il était magnifique. Puis aussi soudainement qu'il s'était allongé, il se redressa et se leva.

-Je vais te donner d'autres vêtements, dit-il en fouillant dans sa malle.

Il lui dénicha un bermuda en jean noir moulant, un marcel blanc, un caleçon et une paire de chaussette qu'il ajusta à la taille du blond.

-Hum, merci, dit Draco en prenant le caleçon.

C'était gênant de devoir mettre les sous-vêtements de quelqu'un d'autre, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il releva la tête et s'étrangla avec sa salive en voyant le petit brun enlever son pyjama devant lui. Il se détourna du corps nu, encore plus rouge qu'une tomate. Face à sa réaction Harry plissa les yeux avec un sourire en coin.

-Eh bien, eh bien Draco. Ça te fait un tel effet de me voir nu ? Je suis flatté, rit-il avec espièglerie.

Le blond, outré, se retourna pour réfuter, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche devant la nudité plus que satisfaisante de son maître qui éclata de rire.

-Tu...Tu...

Mais il n'arrivait même plus à parler.

-Je ne te savais pas si prude, j'avais entendu des rumeurs à Poudlard qui parlaient de toi comme d'un Don Juan pourtant. Tu n'es plus vierge depuis longtemps contrairement à moi.

Le blond se calma alors qu'Harry s'habillait et fit de même. Il était surpris par sa révélation.

-Tu es vierge ? Pourtant tu as un véritable fan club de nana en chaleur qui te coure après.

Cette fois ce fut au tour du brun de rougir.

-Je...hum...Les filles c'est pas trop mon truc.

Draco s'immobilisa en boutonnant sa chemise.

-Ah, bah dans ce cas, tu as un véritable fan club de mec en chaleur qui te coure après.

Harry pouffa de rire.

-On va dire que je me réserve pour la perle rare.

-La perle rare, hein ? Murmura-t-il, ses yeux se voilant de tristesse.

-Tu...Tu as quelqu'un ? Hésita Harry en voyant son expression subitement sombre.

-Non, c'est juste que...

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, malheureusement Harry lui demanda ce qu'il y avait et comme il ne pouvait pas mentir à son maître il répondit :

-C'est juste que même si je me contente de coucher avec tout ce qui bouge pour l'instant j'avais espéré pouvoir me marier un jour et faire un héritier pour la maison Malfoy, mais maintenant ce n'est plus vraiment possible...

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer une nouvelle fois. La vie était injuste, surtout celle du blond.

-Je suis...

-Arrête de t'excuser, le coupa Draco, ce n'est pas de ta faute, ni de la mienne. C'est comme ça c'est tout, je m'y habituerais avec le temps. Et entendre mon maître s'excuser, le voir pleurer ou être triste à cause de moi ne me fais pas du bien tu sais.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il, choqué et ne comprenant pas.

-Je suis ton esclave Harry, ma raison de vivre est de prendre soin de toi et te rendre heureux. Si je ne le fais pas il pourrait se passer le même genre de chose que ce matin.

-Je...Je ne savais pas que c'était comme ça. Je...Je suis...

Mais Draco posa sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. La sensation des lèvres sur sa peau fit battre son cœur plus fort, mais il l'ignora.

-Je ne suis pas ravi d'être devenu ton esclave Harry, ni d'être ici avec des gens que je n'apprécie pas, de devoir faire une croix sur ma vie, sur mes amis. Alors arrête de t'excuser s'il te plaît, ça ne rend les choses que plus difficiles. Je...Écoute, ne te vexe pas, mais passer le restant de mes jours avec toi ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu, alors...S'il te plaît, laisses-moi un peu de temps pour...digérer.

Harry attrapa les doigts sur sa bouche et les repoussa vers sa joue pour pouvoir parler.

-Je comprends. Tu peux prendre tout le temps que tu veux Draco. Je...Je n'ai pas fait les choses bien hein ? Au lieu de te faire te sentir à l'aise c'est le contraire qu'il s'est passé, tu as fait ta...crise. J'ai vraiment eu peur quand tu t'es écroulé.

-Ne changes pas, ça me va comme tu le fais. A vrai dire je me sens moins seul ainsi. Et pour ma crise ce n'est pas de ta faute, ça allait arriver tôt ou tard et je ne peux pas te promettre que ça n'arrivera plus. Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété, murmura l'aristocrate en lui caressant la joue.

Harry sentit ses joues le brûler sous la douce caresse et leurs yeux se plongèrent l'un dans l'autre, émeraude dans mercure et mercure dans émeraude. Puis Harry sourit et se blottit dans les bras musclés. Draco lui rendit avec plaisir son étreinte. Le blond n'aurait jamais pensé dire ça un jour, mais il appréciait la compagnie d'Harry Potter. Il n'était ni prétentieux, ni idiot et impulsif comme il le pensait auparavant. C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit et que Ron et Hermione entrèrent. En les voyant enlacés, ils s'arrêtèrent net et écarquillèrent les yeux, choqués. Surtout Ron en fait.

-Euh...Je...D-Désolé Harry, le r-repas est prêt, bafouilla la jeune fille en devenant aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse, tout comme Ron.

Draco renifla avec mépris, récoltant une petite tape sur le bras par Harry.

-Merci on arrive, leur dit le brun en se reculant de la chaleur rassurante de Draco.

Il refermèrent la porte derrière eux et se précipitèrent dans les escaliers.

-On dirait des gamins, grogna l'aristocrate.

Harry gloussa dans sa main.

-Parce qu'ils le sont.

Puis il reprit plus sérieusement :

-Écoute, je sais que tu ne les aimes pas, mais tu ne voudrais pas leur laisser le bénéfice du doute ? Ils pourraient te surprendre. Et si ça ne marche pas, bah t'auras qu'à les ignorer.

Draco le fixa intensément, quelque chose en lui sembla s'enclencher, tel un engrenage. Ça n'en avait pas la forme, pourtant son corps et son cerveau réagirent comme s'il lui avait donné un ordre. Une sensation étrange se répandit dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait comme enchaîné, comme s'il n'était qu'une marionnette et que quelqu'un tirait ses ficelles pour qu'il bouge. Mais en même temps, il sentit quelque chose de doux s'infiltrer en lui et enrober son cœur, aussi doux que son maître. Il hocha lentement la tête et Harry, ne remarquant pas ce qu'il se passait en lui, sourit et lui attrapa la main pour descendre et rejoindre la cuisine. Draco serra la petite main.

 _Oui, si doux_ , pensa-t-il comme hypnotisé.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, les yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur leurs mains jointes, mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas. Georges et Fred s'approchèrent d'eux et posèrent leurs mains sur les épaules de Draco.

-Viens par là toi, on a quelques petites choses à voir ensemble, dit Fred, la mine sombre.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry on te le rendra en un seul morceau, rassura doucement Georges en voyant le petit brun soudainement inquiet.

Ils traînèrent le blond vers la table et l'assirent entre eux alors que tout le monde s'installait. Lucius et Severus prirent également part à la joyeuse et bruyante tablée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda le jeune blond, pas intimidé pour un sous.

-On a entendu dire que tu avais dormi dans le même lit qu'Harry cette nuit, dit Fred sur un ton de conspirateur.

Ron à côté d'eux tendit l'oreille.

-Euh...oui, hésita-t-il, incertain quant à ce qui allait suivre.

-Espèce de fouine ! S'exclama Georges en chuchotant, tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as ?

Draco plissa les yeux sous l'insulte, mais comme ça n'avait pas l'air d'être dit avec méchanceté il passa outre.

-De...la chance ?

-Dormir avec Harry est un privilège, on a réussi à se retrouver dans le même lit que lui une fois, c'était...

Ils prirent un air rêveur.

-Enfin bref, on a eu la gaule toute la nuit quoi, dit Georges avec sérieux en croisant les bras.

Ron s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau. Ils l'ignorèrent. Fred hocha la tête.

-Harry est si sexy, on a pas pu s'en empêcher, surtout quand il a commencé à nous coller.

-Et vous ne lui avait rien fait j'espère ? Demanda dangereusement le blond en plissant les yeux.

-Bien sur que non, tu nous prends pour qui ?

-C'est pas l'envie qui nous a manqué pourtant.

-Vous parlez de quoi ? Demanda innocemment Harry en se penchant vers eux.

-De tes jolies petites fesses, répondit Fred en posant sa main sur la tête brune.

Le survivant rougit, réaction plutôt normal dans ce cas là, à part qu'il demanda, rouge et timide :

-Vous les trouvez vraiment jolies ?

Ron et Draco se demandèrent s'ils n'étaient pas tombés dans une autre dimension.

-Évidemment Harry, elles sont si rondes et adorables, comment ne pas les trouver jolies ?

-Merci, dit-il en rougissant comme une pivoine.

-Et dire qu'il est vierge, marmonna Draco, mais Ron l'entendit et le regarda comme si une corne lui était subitement poussé au milieu du front.

Il l'ignora. Ginny qui était entre Fred et Harry se pinça l'arrête du nez en se disant que décidément les garçons étaient vraiment stupides. Le repas se passa dans une ambiance étonnement joyeuse. La présence de Severus, de Lucius et de Draco ne semblait même pas déranger les adolescents qui discutaient et ricanaient comme d'habitude, mais ce qu'Harry ne savait pas c'était que tous ses amis s'étaient rassemblés un peu avant et avaient décidés de se montrer courtois et agréable pour alléger au moins d'un peu le fardeau qui pesait sur les épaules de leur ami. Le brun les regardait tous rires et discuter, il observait les visages détendus de Lucius et de Severus qui discutaient avec Molly et Arthur et il tourna la tête vers un Draco qui se retenait visiblement d'éclater de rire aux blagues des deux jumeaux. Le blond remarqua son regard et releva la tête. Harry lui sourit, un sourire si doux et tendre qu'il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il lui rendit son sourire, les yeux bienveillants.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quand ils eurent fini de manger le délicieux bourguignon de Madame Weasley qui lança un sort sur la table afin de débarrasser, Draco accompagné de son père, de son parrain et de son maître s'isola dans le salon pendant que les adolescents profitaient du beau temps à l'extérieur. Ils étaient assis dans les fauteuils, une tasse de thé fumante dans les mains. Lucius prit la parole le premier :

-Potter, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous prévoyez pour mon fils exactement ?

Harry releva les yeux de sa tasse et le fixa avec interrogation.

-Ce que je prévoie ?

-Eh bien, oui. Vous avez désormais tous les droits sur lui, d'un point de vue légal également cela va sans dire. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Draco est entre vos mains et doit rester le plus proche possible de vous en permanence. Je ne sais pas si vous saisissez bien ce que cela implique. Alors évidemment je me demande ce que vous allez faire, comme : est-ce que vous le priverez de voir ses amis ? De leur écrire ? De me voir ? Draco n'a plus d'identité, de ce fait il a été désinscrit automatiquement de Poudlard, son compte à Gringotts est désormais à votre nom, tout ce qui lui a un jour appartenu est vôtre. Si je meurs alors qu'il n'y a plus d'héritier pour la maison Malfoy, le titre de noble, la fortune Malfoy et mon poste au magenmagot vous reviendra.

Harry déglutit et posa sa tasse sur la petite table, tremblant.

-Je...Je vois, dit-il en essayant de garder son sang froid.

Il n'avait pas imaginer que ça irait jusque là. Il soupira et se massa la tempe, ce geste l'aidait à réfléchir.

-J'aimerais vraiment que les informations arrêtent d'arriver au compte goutte pour une fois dans ma vie, murmura-t-il, mais il continua plus fort :

-En effet je n'avais pas saisi tout ce que cette...histoire impliquait.

Draco se tendit à ses côtés, s'attendant au pire, voir à ce que Potter le rejette finalement en se rendant compte que sa situation était bien plus pénible et gênante qu'il l'avait d'abord imaginé.

-Mais, ajouta-t-il, quand j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas blesser Draco je le pensais. Il est hors de question pour moi de lui interdire de voir ses amis, de vous voir, ou d'écrire à qui il veut. Pour ce qui est du reste, laissez-moi un peu de temps pour y réfléchir et j'aimerais d'abord en discuter avec Draco.

Les deux adultes hochèrent la tête, satisfait.

-Bon je vais vous laissez entre vous maintenant, dit-il en se levant, il fit un sourire à Draco, les salua et sortit.

-Franchement, Potter me surprend de plus en plus, dit Severus.

-Et moi donc, souffla Draco.

-Draco, pour ce qui est de tu-sais-qui...Commença son père.

Le plus jeune se tendit et préviens immédiatement, d'une voix qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique :

-Je ne ferais rien qui fasse du tord à mon maître et je ne lui mentirais pas non plus.

Il y eut un silence gêné pendant que les deux adultes le regardait comme s'il leur avait dévoilé le plus sombre de ses secrets, et peut-être était-ce le cas.

-Hum...Oui...C'est normal, hésita Lucius, décontenancé par le mot « maître » qui sortait si facilement de la bouche de son fils pour désigner Harry Potter.

Severus soupira.

-Ce que ton père essaie de dire c'est que tu-sais-qui avaient de grands projets pour toi et ta...désertion ne lui fera pas plaisir, loin de là.

Lucius hocha la tête.

-C'est pourquoi, même si ça faisait longtemps que nous l'envisagions avec ta mère, je vais quitter les rangs des mangemorts.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais si tu fais ça...

-Oui, il voudra me tuer et me pourchassera, tout comme toi. C'est pour ça que je compte demander l'asile à Dumbledore.

-Tu...Tu veux rejoindre les rangs de l'ordre du phénix ?! Mais, je...Je ne comprends pas, bafouilla Draco, complètement perdu.

Le regard de son père s'adoucit.

-Ça fait bien longtemps que les motivations de notre...maître ont changés. Nous le suivions uniquement par peur qu'il te fasse du mal et ne détruise notre famille. Mais maintenant que ta mère est morte et que toi tu es du côté de Potter désormais il n'y a plus aucune raison pour que je reste mangemort.

Draco le fixa, choqué. Il déglutit difficilement.

-Tu...Fais attention à toi.

Il ne trouva rien d'autre à dire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas va, ton vieux père à encore quelques tours dans son sac, dit Lucius pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Draco lui fit un sourire tremblant et se tourna vers Severus.

-Et toi parrain ?

-Ah oui, tu ne le savais pas, mais je suis un espion pour Dumbledore depuis de nombreuses années déjà.

-Que...Pardon ?!

Severus ricana, l'expression médusé de son filleul valait le détour. Ils discutèrent encore un peu, puis les deux adultes partirent par la cheminette, laissant un Draco inquiet derrière eux. Soufflant un grand coup, il ouvrit la porte du salon, mais eu un mouvement de recul en voyant Harry prêt à toquer, une assiette de gâteau dans la main.

-Bah ils sont déjà partis ?

Draco hocha la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, beaucoup trop inquiet et choqué des révélations de son père et de son parrain. Le voyant aussi blême qu'un fantôme Harry fronça les sourcils et demanda :

-Ça ne va pas Draco ?

-Je...hum...c'est rien...

Harry le fixa un instant, puis lui sourit.

-Si jamais tu as envie d'en parler je suis là, d'accord ?

Draco hocha la tête, ses épaules se détendant d'un coup. Il appréciait qu'Harry ne l'oblige pas à en parler.

-On peut aller discuter un peu ? Proposa Harry, soudain plus sérieux.

Draco hocha la tête et le suivit dans le jardin, à l'écart des autres qui s'amusaient sur leurs balais. Les rouquins les suivirent du regard alors qu'ils s'asseyaient dans l'herbe, mais comme ils avaient l'air sérieux ils ne vinrent pas les importuner.

-Bon, euh, je dois dire que tout ça commence à me dépasser un peu, dit Harry en se frottant le front.

-Et moi donc.

Harry sourit.

-C'est vrai, désolé. Je n'ai pas pensé à te le dire avec tout ce qui s'est passé depuis ce matin, mais tu es libre de fouiller dans mes affaires et d'utiliser Hedwige pour envoyer ton courrier. Tu...Enfin ça doit être difficile pour toi de le dire, mais est-ce que tu vas en parler à tes amis ?

Draco réfléchit une seconde.

-A vrai dire, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchis. Et je sais pas si je pourrais, j'ai trop honte je crois.

Harry le regarda tristement.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais ils pourraient te soutenir, non ? Ce sont tes amis après tout.

Draco lui sourit.

-Je verrais, mais c'est vrai que Blaise et Théo vont me tuer si je ne leur dit pas, rit-il doucement, le regard doux en pensant à eux. Et s'ils ne me voient pas de l'été ni même revenir en septembre à Poudlard ils vont paniquer...

-Pour ce qui est de Poudlard, il y a peut-être un moyen de te réinscrire, non ?

Draco haussa les épaules, défaitiste, mais le petit brun lui prit la main. Il entrelaça leurs doigts.

-Quoi qu'il arrive je ne te laisserais pas tomber Draco, promit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien, mortellement sérieux.

-Je ne te comprends vraiment pas. Pourquoi tu te donnes autant de mal pour moi ? Ce n'est pas logique.

Harry hésita, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait envie de lui dire, ni comment le blond pourrait le prendre. Mais il décida qu'il avait le droit de savoir alors il se lança :

-C'est...Comment dire ? Un peu avant que Sirius ne meure, on a eu une longue discussion, on a parlé de beaucoup de chose et notamment de ses regrets envers moi.

Draco buvait ses paroles, il savait que ce n'était pas facile pour le brun de parler de son défunt parrain, mais en même temps il se sentait ému et heureux qu'il veuille bien lui confier quelque chose de si intime et important.

-Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu prendre soin de moi. Il était en colère contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir été assez mature, pour ne pas avoir pensé à moi en se lançant à la poursuite de Queudver cette nuit-là. Parce que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il ne serait sûrement pas aller à Azkaban et il aurait peut-être pu m'élever à la place de ma tante. Il était mon parrain, j'étais sous sa responsabilité. Alors il m'a fait promettre une chose...Celle de ne pas faire comme lui et de protéger ce qui était sous ma garde, ceux qui comptaient sur moi, les gens que je chérissais pour ne jamais avoir de regret parce qu'au final il n'y a que ça d'important, les gens qu'on aime. Et tu en fais partis désormais. Je suis responsable de toi plus que de personne d'autre, alors je veux tenir ma promesse et te protéger. Enfin c'est sans compter le fait que je t'apprécie et que je trouve cruel ce qui t'arrive.

Il avait dit la dernière phrase d'un ton plus léger, mais le blond voyait bien que ça lui coûtait de parler de son parrain. Il ne put résister à la tentation de lui caresser la joue, compatissant.

-Je sais ce que ça fait de vouloir tenir une promesse à quelqu'un qu'on aimait, dit-il doucement.

Harry nota le verbe au passé.

-Ta mère...

Draco hocha douloureusement la tête, faisant retomber sa main.

-Elle est morte il y a combien de temps ?

-3 semaines.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il ne pensait pas que c'était si récent. Incapable de s'en empêcher il entoura la tête de Draco de ses bras et le serra contre lui. Le visage enterré dans le cou du survivant Draco se laissa aller et le serra dans une forte étreinte. Sa mère lui manquait horriblement. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps exactement ils restèrent ainsi enlacés, à se réconforter l'un l'autre, mais lorsque Harry se recula finalement, restant pourtant très proche de lui, ses jambes autour de ses hanches, ils s'aperçurent que plus personne ne se trouvait dans le jardin et que le soleil avait commencé à faiblir.

-Bon, parlons de quelque chose de plus joyeux, lâcha Harry pour rompre l'atmosphère triste.

-Et de quoi ?

Harry réfléchit, son doigt tapotant sa bouche et Draco trouva ce geste particulièrement adorable, surtout sa moue pensive.

-Et pourquoi pas de nos années à Poudlard ?

Le regard mercure se fit blasé.

-Non, se reprit Harry en riant, je veux dire de nos frasques, de ce qu'on faisait lorsqu'on était pas occupés à se mettre sur la gueule.

Draco réfléchit une seconde, assez troublé par les jambes nues et les cuisses délicieuses qui étaient toujours autour de lui. Son petit short noir ne cachait pas grand chose.

-Avant j'ai une question a te poser.

-Hum ? Laquelle ?

-Tu connais pas les pantalons ?

Harry rejeta la tête en arrière en partant dans un grand rire clair. Remus, Tonks, Hermione et Molly sous le perron, ainsi que les jumeaux assis au bord de la fenêtre ouverte de leur chambre tournèrent la tête vers eux, les yeux brillant de plaisir surpris. Il leur semblait que ça faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas entendus un rire si sincère sortir de la bouche du survivant. Les yeux de Remus scintillèrent de bonheur et ceux de Draco de fascination amusé.

-Si je te rassure, mais je n'aime pas la sensation de mes jambes emprisonnées dans du tissus. C'est vraiment pas agréable, dit-il en fronçant le nez d'une manière que Draco jugea adorable.

-Tu es vraiment étrange.

Harry ne se vexa pas, au contraire il s'en amusa. Puis, ils se racontèrent leurs années à Poudlard. Draco fut stupéfait par les aventures extraordinaires qui sortaient de sa bouche, imaginant très bien le petit garçon brun accompagné de ses deux acolytes se battant contre un troll, être poursuivis par des Acromentulas ou même conduire la voiture volante d'Arthur. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa 5e année son visage s'assombrit, mais il s'arrêta là, ne voulant pas ressusciter l'atmosphère triste d'un peu plus tôt.

-Alors ? Et toi ?

Draco ricana.

-Mes histoires vont te paraître bien fades comparés aux tiennes et puis il ne s'est pas passé grand chose à vrai dire.

-Mais non, mais non. J'aimerais les écouter, s'enthousiasma Harry, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

Alors, il lui raconta comment avec Théo et Blaise ils avaient l'habitude de faire tourner en bourrique Lucius et Narcissa dans leur manoir depuis leur plus jeune âge, les soirées passées dans les appartements de Severus à Poudlard, leurs sorties entre amis, leurs premiers amours ou plutôt découvertes sexuels, comment Goyle et Crabe avaient rejoint le groupe et combien Pansy l'énervait à le coller. Harry rit beaucoup pour le plus grand plaisir de Draco et des autres qui l'entendaient au loin.

-J'ai toujours cru que vous étiez ensemble avec Parkinson...

-Merlin non, s'horrifia le blond en faisant les gros yeux et Harry éclata encore de rire.

-Tu n'as même pas couché avec elle ? Je croyais que tu t'étais envoyé toutes les filles de notre âge.

-Dis comme ça j'ai l'air d'un mec facile, se révolta doucement le blond en croisant les bras.

Harry pouffa.

-Pour répondre à ta question, eh bien...Je suis trop faible face au sexe...Se ratatina-t-il piteusement.

Pour la trentième fois minimum Harry gloussa.

-J'en conclus que c'est un oui.

-Je n'en suis pas très fière, mais oui, une seule fois cependant.

-Dis-moi, commença Harry en plissant les yeux de suspicion, à combien de personnes exactement as-tu offert tes faveurs sexuels ?

Draco réfléchit un moment et énuméra sur ses doigts :

-Donc pour les filles : Pansy, Alexia, Daphné, Davis, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Lavande, les jumelles Parvati et Padma, Romilda, Marietta, Lisa, Hannah, et Susan. Pour les mecs : Ernie, Wayne, Justin, le petit Colin, Zacharias, Terry, Michael, Stephen, Kevin, Anthony, Cormac, Kenneth, Lee, Olivier, Andrew, Jack, Marcus et Seamus.

La bouche du petit brun était depuis longtemps grande ouverte et ses yeux étaient ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Mais, mais, mais...Il n'y a pas que des serpentards là, et y'a même plus de mecs que de filles. Je croyais que tu étais hétéro ?! Et Seamus ?! Colin ?!

-Je suis bi et je n'ai jamais dit que je n'allais pas voir dans les autres maisons. Ben, Seamus est un chaud lapin tu le sais, par contre pour Colin j'ai été relativement surpris quand il est venu me voir, tout mignon en me suppliant presque de le déflorer. Il était si adorable, tout rougissant et bégayant que je n'ai pas pu résister, il a adoré et je dois dire que moi aussi. Franchement, je ne dirais pas non à remettre le couvert avec lui.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-A...Alors c'est ça ton genre ? Petit, mignon et timide ?

Draco hocha la tête et arqua un sourcil devant la rougeur du petit brun.

-Eh bien, on dirait que tu n'es si libéré sur le sexe que tu le fais croire.

-Je...Je suis vierge je te signale !

-C'est vrai.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis éclatèrent de rire, complices.

Le soir, ils se couchèrent comme la veille ensemble dans le lit de Bill, l'esprit quand même plus léger et moins tourmenté.

To be continued...


End file.
